Kisah edan
by Shyjoker
Summary: Chapter update, sensuatu ngejar Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Dan Monsterkid! Apakah itu? Apakah Sans dapat membantu supertitles Deddy Corbuzer? Humor aneh, tahan.
1. Awal

**WARNING:Saya suka humor, gak jelas, payah, tapi akan diusahakan, typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Isinya cerita asal-asalan gak jelas.**

* * *

 **UnderOVJ Prologue**

"Author, judulnya jelek." tunjuk Sans.

"Kurang asem, diem deh!" Si penulis marah ngetik di leppy kesayangnya.

"Dih, akukan memang **asem** gara-gara saus **tomat**. Tahu sendiri rasanya rada asem asin-asinan gituh?" Nih tengkorak malah makin menjadi, entah sengaja atau ngdak tahu ni author lagi puyeng sana-sini. Mungkin juga karena secara harafiah dia tidak punya otak? Kan si doi tengkorak!

Niat untuk nimpuk tapi entar berantem, si author idah KOid duluan sebelum bikin di tengkuk bulat tersebut capek sendiri. Repot, siapa yang mau nguburin author edan ini? Belum tentu keluarga mau nguburin kucing gimana mau manusia? Eh, nyambung gak ya? "Lagi ngapain nak? Si kakek penasaran akut untuk tahu." tanya Sans sambil nyampurin saus tomat sama gula jawa dan beberapa es batu di blender. Entah punya niat bunuh diri dengan racun tikus atau mau jadi saintis autis gila mendadak yang ngetik cuman ngedumel sana-sini.

"Eniwei, nggak update secara bersuara? Gak bagus doang di dunia maya doang." tegur si tengkorak sambil nyalain blender, sambil lagi dicampur ditambahin es batu yang sedikit besar dan diperhatikan lompatan indah yang dibuat oleh si es. Andaikan si batu dingin tersebut bentuknya kaya angsa, kemungkinan Sans bakalan nyeret-nyeret Swan Lake. Duh, bayangin seorang gadis lompat sana sini demi hidupnya, dikurung dalam plastik masih belum cukup tapi malah ada pisau-pisau yang siap untuk memotongnya habis! Duh, duh, malah gore.

"Dih, diem, diem! Ini mau buat cerita OVJ! Undertale jarang yang humor, kalau-pun ada malah cuman ngikutin dari komik atau apalah gitu. Males vroh!" Si author ini memang kurang ajar. Sans selesai bikin minuman uhukuhukracunuhukuhuk entah bakalan diminum terus masuk rumah sakit (jiwa) atau sekolah ( biar dijadiin pajangan karena ada sekolah yang pelit ternyata) tetapi cairan yang warnanya sudah mirip pelangi yang rusak tersebut dimasukin kedalam botol yang bergambar bunga matahari yang dicerot kayak tanda-tanda yang kamu temuin di kalengan spray buat nyamuk atau kecoak dan lainnya. Eh, ternyata si doi mau... lupain.

"Opera Van Java?" tanya si beliau sebulum mengocok cairan berbahaya tersebut. Sedikit diintip buat ngecek adakah reaksi kimia yang aneh tersebut. Ternyata tidak. Seperti si Papyrus harus berhenti memasak untuk merayakan keselamatan Sans atas kegilaan kimianya tersebut.

"Iya, -wait a minut demmit! LU Tau darimana OVJ kepanjangan dari Opera Van Java?! Mendadak ngikutin gaya si Alphys ye!?" Nuduh si Author sembarangan.

"Idih, dirumah mana ada kamera yang cihuy kaya dia atau apa, kecuali cuman ada tornado sama alat buat olaharaga. Oh, juga sama tumpukan kaos kaki."

"Dijamin alatnya sudah berdebu, buktinya masih gembrot."

"Ini bukan gembrot, ini **tebal**." AN: Author bingung bikin 'Pun' karena rata-rata inggris itu pualing banyak kalau Indo nggak tahu deh.

"Mana bendera putih?! Saya kibarin buat kamu!"

"Jadi inget adek saya yang kerennya minta ampun itu."

"Keren? Kakak saya keren jadi orang nyebelin!"

"Nggak ada yang nanya kakakmu."

"Asem."

"Saya minum saus tomat untuk hidup."

"Mabuk-mabukan haram."

"Saiya bukan manusia."

"Tapi situ berakal."

"Kapan puasa?"

"Masih beberapa bulan lagi."

"Okeh, puasa!"

"WOY MELENCENG NEH! KITA MAU BUAT OVJ STAGE ON LIVE! PANGGILIN MTT SEKARANG!"

"Amit, tapi iya-iya. Sekalian ngecek, si Papyrus sama dia atau nggak." Matanya si Sans mendadak gelap, si Author elus-elus dada ngeri. " **Kalau kesuciannya ternodai, maka kubuat itu robot jadi cepat karatan.** "

Pelajaran diambil: Jangan pernah menanggap Brother Complex enteng.

* * *

 **Pendek, abal, iya saya juga tahu.**


	2. Awal kedua

**WARNING:Saya suka humor, gak jelas, payah, tapi akan diusahakan, typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Isinya cerita asal-asalan gak jelas.**

* * *

Frisk sedang lari terengah-engah.

Monster Kid mengikutinya kewelahan.

Chara sedang digotong Asriel.

Asriel dengan DETERMINEnya menggerakkan kakinya.

Keempat makhluk muda ini sedang lari. Lari dari sesuatu yang **buruk** , bahkan lebih buruk daripada spagetinya Papyrus #Author dicekokin spageti. Yang mengejar mereka adalah sebuah sosok yang dibilang mengerikan, aneh, hitam, jelek, dan hidup lagi. Keselamatan mereka sedang diincar oleh sesuatu yang kaos kakinya Sans tidak pernah diambil dari lantai bawah rumah tengkorak bersaudara, dan baru-baru sadar ini topik malah melenceng ngawur.

"Itu...!" Monster Kid tunjuk kedepan dengan tonggos kecilnya. Katanya mau operasi biar mirip Undyne, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah takut berubah menjadi seekor makhluk yang disensor namanya, juga suka makan kayu seperti gergaji mesin. *Pasti tahu nih! Itu tuh, yang nebanging pohon pake gigi terus dipakai dijadiin rumah? Itu adalah...? Pinter.

"Itu dia yoh...!" Monster mulai melambat. OH, adegan! SOROT KAMERANYA KAWAN-KAWAN!

SOROT MATA KALIAN READERS!

JANGAN TERLALU DEKAT!

MATA AUTHOR SUDAH MINUS, KALIAN YANG MASIH NORMAL JANGAN DIRUSAK OY!

Sorot adegan dimana Monster Kid jatuh! YA, dia tumbang! Sudah tidak punya tangan dan dia tumbang seperti batang pohon! Oh, nasib sekali dinosaurus kuning mini itu! Frisk berhenti dan langsung memberi tangannya kepada Monster Kid.

"FRISK! Tinggalkan dia! Tinggalkaan!" seru Asriel kalap.

"Tinggalin mati itu dino! Kita masih ada Barn*y!" Tambah amit-amit si Chara. #Author:"Tapi Chara, duniakan benci dino ungun alay itu..." *Fakta mengagetkan, Author suka Barn*y si Dinosaurus Ungu, heran kenapa dunia benci dia.

"Sudah yo... Aku kalah... Tinggalkan aku yo..." katanya dengan dramatisnya.

Frisk ngangguk, langsung cabut.

"...Amsyong."

* * *

 ***Kamu langsung jawab, 'katanya tinggalin'** *AN: Karena Frisk jarang ngomong terus cuma ada kotak yang jawab ini-itu, kenapa tidak? XD

* * *

"Tapi nggak ada kata perpisahan yo?" tanya Monster Kid sakit hati.

* * *

 ***Kamu berpikir...**

 **"..."**

 ***Kamu langsung menjentikkan jari, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu didalam saku**

* * *

"Cepatan yo! Si Gaster mulai mendekat!" seru Monster Kid panik.

Benar saja readers! Gaster sedang bergerak seperti keong, kecuali... Kecepatannya seperti manusia dewasa normal. Kenapa dibilang begitu? Begini, karena bocah-bocah monster campur manusia ini, kalau lari dibantuin Sans dari kejauhan. Tuh, dia lagi ngumpet dibelakang pot yang ukuran seperti dirinya, bahkan bentuknya mirip- Oh, salah readers! Ternyata dia sedang pura-pura jadi pot liar ditaman tersebut.

* * *

 _"Sans, jaga anak-anak baik ya~" ujar Toriel sambil ngecup Asrial, Chara, dan Frisk. Tiga anak bersama karena izin Author. Karena AUTHORlah yang berkuasa! Mwahahahah! "Saya akan pergi ke gereja."_

 _"Oke-oke," jawab Sans santai kaya tomat mendadak albino. *Gak jelas._

 _"Yuk... Asgore..." seret Toriel si mantan Raja bawah tanah. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak senang maupun heppy. Sementara si mantan suami *DiJustice Spear maksudnya, Raja tersebut hanya bisa nangis klenger-klenger._

 _Kenapa? Si Raja entah gigit apa didalam pienya Torial oleh anak-anak gegara baca suatu permainan yang kuenya, didalamnya ada boneka keramik mini. Semininya Sans pas ngeliat si tengkorak dari mikroskop._

 _"Kekecilan Author." tegur Sans gak jelas ke tembok, bikin Toriel khawatir._

 _"Sans, beberapa hari ini kamu sering bicara sama tembok deh. Khawatir saya," ucapnya._

 _"Benar Sans, aku maklum kalau kamu kurang tidur adoh," Asgore kepotong karena giginya patah berkat Asriel dan Chara. "Tapi kalau berhubung bicara dengan tembok itu cukup aneh, terakhir kali kamu nyaris menghancurkan pot bunga."_

 _Ya, pot bunga matahari. Flowey, jika Asriel masih jadi itu bunga. Mungkin rumah mereka sudah penuh beberapa lubang, dan mungkin juga berkali-kali mereka menemukan TKP bunga layu karena keracunan, dan tersangka mereka hanyalah si Sans. Comic Sans kesayangan semua orang. Tetapi karena dunia ini ada Asriel dan Chara kesayangan setan, maka Sans tidak jadi membuat TKP bunga matahari. Tapi kadang si doi kurang tidur dan benar kepalanya sehingga suka ngerusak pot bunga sembarangan. Kadang Frisk jadi psikiaternya, sayangnya sering berakhir tidur atau tidak selesai-selesai sama sekali karena Frisk sendiri tidak ngomong banyak._

 _Monster Kid hanya anak tambahan dirumah itu, nasib. Nggak sih, dia kadang dititip dan lebih seringnya buat main sama anak-anak. Walaupun katanya Chara suka bertindak aneh, dan seram. Tetapi dino kuning itu kagum pas di dapur, kenapa? Karena tindakannya nyentrik seperti Undyne, yang pernah harus menggantikan Papyrus yang tengkorak tinggi itu sengaja tidak les masak di suatu hari._

 _Okeh, cukup. Lanjut sama yang sekarang._

 _"Oh, jangan **kuaci** Ratu, Raja," Sans nutup salah satu matanya dengan kalem and cool seperti biasanya. Cuma sekali doang saus tomat ada dimukanya berkat Chara, sialnya hari itu lagi ada pembunuhan massal dan nyaris buat isi rumah membunuhnya *Lah mendadak horor. Tapi tenang saja, yang terluka cuma Asriel. Si lembik kejatuhan pot bunga. Dan pembunuh tersebut sudah di esekusi *Serem oi! "Saya sering ngomong sama yang terlihat, lumayan sayakan mirip sama pesulap tengkorak didunia manusia juga."_

 _Chara nyeletuk, "Itu Deddy Cobuzer dodol, dia manusia"_

 _"Chara!" tegur Toriel. Agak sebal kadang Chara suka ucapannya tidak sopan banget._

 _"Udah, kita sama-sama botak, mata hitam (make up sih lebih tepatnya), dan pucat, juga punya sihir," balas Sans kasual._ _"Akukan **manusia**."_

 _"Tengkorak." Tambah Frisk mendadak ngomong._

 _"Adoh!" Sepertinya giginya Asgore sudah tidak tahan untuk ditangani. Toriel pengen bentak, tapi nggak sampai ke hati juga untuk melakukan itu. Sudah cerai (lebih tepatnya pisah, tahu ceritanya, males #PLAK!), gigi sakit, dan kemarin saja HPnya hilang. Kata gosip, ada anjing putih mirip anggora suka berkeliaran dengan perut bersuara seperti ring 'Tak Gendong' karya Mbah S*rip._

 _Entah itu asli apa nggak, yang penting balada (mantan) Royal Guards (karena sudah di **cerai** kan) yaitu, Undyne dan Papyrus. Sedang mencari anjing yang digossipkan tersebut. Alphyss juga, tapi entah dia agak malas begimana karena kerjanya suka ada Undyne datang terus ketempatnya (waduh!) dengan Papyrus dengan spagethi yang belum siap dikonsumsi makhluk hidup._

 _"Sudahnya, ini kasihan si Asgore. Saya permisi dulu ya..." Toriel langsung membawa si dua jenis mantan *Langsung dispear pergi. "Oh, ya. Sans jaga baik-baik ya"_

 _"Mungkin, Tori."_

* * *

" _Mungkin Tori, syukur jawabnya begitu. Daripada 'ya' berarti harus 100% benarkan?_ " batin Sans agak miris hatinya. Dia mungkin merusak janjinya sama si kambing wanita tersebut gara-gara dia tidak dapat menjaga anak-anak dengan benar. Sekarang mereka dikejar-kejar keliling rumah oleh...

Gaster?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Kenapa tidak? Maaf ya, episodenya bakalan ngaco sana-sini. Mungkin chapter berikutnya bukan tentang ini lagi tapi beda cerita lagi.**

 **Oh ya, Author suka AU yang dibuat oleh artis-artis. Underfell dan Underswap paling favorit dan lebih terkenal juga sih. Tapi ada Echotale dengan Gaster! Sans/Papyrus dan Frisk umurnya agak dewasa mungkin awal 20an.**

 **Okay, ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
